


Just Love Me

by littlequietone



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Cute, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Kink, LittleTommy/DaddyAdam, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequietone/pseuds/littlequietone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots surrounding a Little-Daddy relationship between Tommy and Adam. Just for funsies and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Love Me

Cooking was soothing. He needed soothing right then. It had been a hell of a morning. Tommy had been in a mood since he woke up. The day started out like any other. Adam woke up and carried Tommy into the bathroom for changing, as the little boy always needed a new diaper in the morning. But Tommy had squirmed and whined the entire time, until Adam had threatened a spanking.

He thought that would be the last of it, but boy was he wrong. Tommy had then thrown a fit about the clothing Adam had picked out. Tommy was usually so good about letting his Daddy dress him, but this morning he'd whined and complained, refusing to put his arms up so Adam could dress him. Finally, after much struggle, Adam had gotten him dressed and taken him downstairs for breakfast. But Tommy had ruined the first attempt at cooking by hovering over his shoulder and spilling salt in the eggs. Adam had told him to sit his ass down in the living room, watch some cartoons, and behave. Normally, he didn't use that kind of language around his baby boy, knowing that the child would gleefully pick it up, but he'd just been so frustrated.

Things had been quiet since then, and he'd gotten breakfast made. Eggs, sausage, and fruit. A healthy breakfast for his baby boy. He anticipated that, based on the mood Tommy had been in all morning, he might complain. But, Adam would make him sit at the table until it was all eaten, as always. He cared so much for his little boy that he wasn't afraid to be a bit of a hardass if it meant Tommy would get a healthy breakfast.

He moved to the living room. Tommy had been quiet since he'd put him there, so he was actually pleased. He was ready to tell his little boy how good he'd been when he saw that Tommy wasn't in the living room. Grumbling to himself, he headed up the stairs. It was just an apartment, so there were very few places Tommy could be.

He walked into his bedroom to see Tommy's clothing thrown on the floor and the closet door open. There was a light coming from the bathroom, and when he looked in, he saw an adorable scene. Tommy was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror. He had on a pair of Adam's jeans, cinched tightly with a belt around his small waist. Paired with it, he wore one of Adam's shirts, haphazardly buttoned, and some of Adam's favorite shoes. The jeans were so long on his short legs that they bunched at the bottom. Adam was a head taller than Tommy, after all. Tommy was humming to himself and scrubbing on a layer of shaving foam that was way too thick. Adam was smiling until he saw him pick up the razor and bring it to his cheek.

" _Thomas Joseph_ ," He snapped, coming up behind him.

The little boy spun around and plastered that shit-eating grin that Adam knew so well on his face. "Look, Daddy, I'm just like you!" He was still clutching the razor in his hand.

"Put down the razor," Adam growled, not letting the little boy's smile make his tone falter.

The smile fell from Tommy's face, and he set down the razor, looking up at Adam with those big caramel eyes. "Daddy?"

"What have I told you about going places without me?" Adam scolded, grabbing a towel and roughly wiping the foam off Tommy's cheeks.

"But Daddy..." Tommy began, only to be cut off.

"And who the hell told you that you could touch the razor? You know it's sharp!" Adam moved back and sat on the bed, legs hanging off the side. He patted his knee. “Come here.” At first, Tommy hesitated, knowing what would come, but at Adam’s stern look, the boy came over and laid himself across his lap.

Adam reached out and roughly pulled down Tommy's pants and diaper, exposing his firm, tiny ass. He brought his hand up, and then down, over and over, until Tommy's ass was on fire and tears were running down the boy's face. He looked down at his little crying boy and asked in a stern, yet no longer angry voice, “Have you learned your lesson?”

Tommy nodded, still weeping softly. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy… I won’t touch the razor again…” Tommy brought his hands up to rub at his wet cheeks, not moving from Adam’s lap. He’d learned that he was not allowed to get up without permission.

Adam sighed softly and gently pulled his pants and diaper back up, covering his sore bottom before maneuvering the boy so that he was sitting on his lap. He brushed back the stray hairs that were sticking to the little boy’s wet cheeks. “It scared me, little boy, to see you holding such a sharp instrument. Daddy doesn’t want you to get hurt. If you want to be like Daddy, you need to ask Daddy’s permission and he will help you, okay?”

Tommy sniffed a few more times and nodded, looking up at Adam through his fringe. Adam smiled and picked him up, setting him down on his feet. “Now, let’s get you dressed and go eat that breakfast I slaved over.” He helped the boy slip out of the over-sized clothing and back into his normal clothes, before they both headed downstairs.

Tommy sat slowly down, pouting a bit at having to put his weight on his sore ass, but he perked up when he saw the breakfast Adam had cooked. “If I eat it all, do I get a cookie, Daddy?”

 

“A cookie?” Adam looked sternly at him. “Not for breakfast. Maybe, if you eat all your breakfast without whining, I’ll let you have a muffin.”

“Okay, Daddy!” Tommy grinned brightly and dug into his breakfast with glee. Adam watched him fondly, thinking about how wonderful it was to have such a bright, happy little boy at his side.


End file.
